


Unicorn

by Donya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: Loki is expecting. Tony hopes it's a mythical creature and not some boring normal baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Unicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042715) by [Pandora_Von_Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ)



Tony was not a family man, dull married life and monotonous, draining fatherhood didn't appeal to him at all. He assumed that his views might change in the future and he'd want an heir eventually. But even in the wildest dreams, he didn't expect to start a family with a crazy Norse god, a madman who tried to kill him more than once. Their courtship was kind of rough and solidified Tony's decision not to give up and become Loki's boyfriend. Things progressed rather fast and before their first anniversary, Loki was already with child.

'This is great,' Tony said, having been in the state of acute shock for the past two hours. 'You know what? I wasn't too keen on having a boring, regular kid but with you, the chances of a very unusual baby are pretty high! Imagine, it could be a dragon! Or an elf. Maybe a goblin or something. A unicorn!'

Loki stared at him, perplexed. 'Are you insane? Do you realise how difficult it is to be drastically different? That's not what I want for our child. I want a normal baby, someone who looks like other children and does not stand out in any way. Besides, I am not giving birth to a unicorn, I had enough with Sleipnir.'

'Don't be ridiculous, we'll protect the baby and later, teach the kid how to deal with bullies. I hope this Stark junior is going to be one of a kind.'

'I see you're still digesting the news. You'll change your mind soon.'

 

During the long months that separated them from meeting their child, Tony indeed realised that Loki was right. Partially right, to be precise. The unborn child could be like Tony, brown-eyed, brown-haired, looking very common. But is appearance really the only reason to be bullied and alienated? Just the simple fact of having a male god for a mother could result in years of torment. And who would cope with it better, a human child or a dragon?

'Change the subject already!' Loki had enough of the supernatural baby talk. He stroke his huge belly protectively. 'You're stressing me out. Last night I had a dream it was actually a miniature version of Thor. He came out of me wielding a tiny Mjolnir.'

'That's why you kicked me, _accidentally_?'

'You deserved it.'

'Look at this from my perspective. We both know it may be a non-human looking child. We should brace ourselves for that, look for the positive sides of having a little werewolf. I don't want you to be disappointed or depressed when the little one is born.'

Loki fell silent for a few moments. He knew he would be anxious during the pregnancy regardless of Tony's predictions. 'Would you really love a child that does not look like you at all?' He asked, slowly, as if he weren't ready to hear the answer.

'Of course. I don't see a downside of feeding the youngest Stark toads or whatever dragons eat. You know I love you, all of you, including the blue version.'

'Are you sure? This may be the hardest thing in the world, bringing up another of my monster children.'

'I am sure.'

 

When the time came, Loki and Tony went to Asgard. Midgardian midwives were not prepared for delivering a very special child. Loki was terrified, expected the worst: two heads, scales, claws. Tony felt responsible for scaring him and tried to soothe him. He gently touched Loki's belly, unaware that Loki was currently having a contraction.

'I could kill you for that,' Loki said in a low, threatening voice. 'Get out of here.'

Tony thought that being there with Loki and witnessing all the pain were hard enough but staying in the hallway was even worse. He couldn't help Loki in any way and began to wonder if a short nap in the nearest spare room was really such a bad idea. That was his last chance to sleep in peace, who knew what the future held for him. He might not sleep for the next four years.

 

When Tony was allowed to join Loki, he expected to see absolutely anything. He promised himself he would keep cool and reassure Loki that they still could be a family. To his shock, he saw Loki weeping, tears fell on the small bundle in the god's arms. They thought the worst thing to happen to the baby was a strange form, never took into consideration the possibility of having a stillborn.

'Come, see him,' Loki sobbed out and handed Tony the bundle.

The boy was alive, pink and chubby. He had Tony's hair and his dark eyes. Tony unwrapped the blanket, counted fingers and toes, checked for any unusual features and found none. The baby was normal. Loki cried because he was happy.

'Welcome to the world, son,' Tony smiled at the newborn, relived.

 

Six months later, Tony returned from a walk with Arnbjørn without the boy's favourite toy. Arnbjørn must have left his cuddly giraffe in the park. After long hours of despair, the boy fell asleep in his crib. When Tony went to check on him, he noticed his son was gripping the giraffe with his tiny fingers.

'Hell yeah!' Tony whispered triumphantly. 'I knew you're special!'


End file.
